


Be In Me

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Chan, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape takes advantage of his special gift...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-job! :D

“Potter! What have you done?” Snape hissed as he saw Malfoy lying perfectly still on the wet tiled floor –blood gushing from several wounds on his chest.  Potter opened his mouth, but closed it again, not knowing what to say. Potter tried to sneak away, but a strict glare from his Potions Master prevented his attempt to escape. “You stay here, Potter, until I say otherwise!”  
  
Snape walked towards the dying Slytherin boy, as he pulled his wand from under his robe. He melodiously whispered a spell and the wounds slowly started to heal.  
  
“ _Rennervate_!” Snape whispered and Malfoy opened his eyes. He instinctively grabbed his wand, aiming it at Potter. “Lower your wand, Malfoy. I know you want to punish Potter for what he did, but I know something much better.”  
  
Malfoy scowled at Snape, but obediently lowered his wand.  
  
“Pull down your trousers,” Snape commanded, and Malfoy did as he was told. Malfoy’s cock tented through his black, silk boxers and another stare from the Potions Master made Potter dribble with need. “Suck him, Potter!”  
  
Potter walked towards Malfoy, dropped to his knees, and took Malfoy’s heat in his mouth.  
  
“Focus on the head,” Snape ordered, as his hand disappeared into his black trousers. Potter licked and sucked the head, making Malfoy groan.   
  
“That will do, Potter!” Snape hissed, already on the brink of orgasm. “Now drop your trousers and bend over on all fours. Show us your needy hole!”  
  
Potter moaned as he offered his pucker to his tormentor.   
  
“No need to prepare him,” Snape hissed, exposing his shiny fangs. “He needs to feel what he has done! Now fuck him!”  
  
And Malfoy did, fucking Potter hard and relentless –his balls slapping against Potter’s arse cheeks.  
  
“Come for me,” Snape ordered as he spilled inside his trousers with a guttural groan. Malfoy screamed Potter’s name as he emptied his balls inside the boy he hated so much.   
  
“Good boys,” Snape whispered as he adjusted his trousers.  “Next time I will be participating too. But for now: forget!”  
  
“Forget,” Harry muttered.  
  
“Forget,” Malfoy whispered.  
  
So they soon forgot as they went their own way – and an unknown ache continued to torment their bodies. 


End file.
